


Almost Disaster

by PurpleFlower04



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Close Akumanette, Family Fluff, Partly Lila Salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleFlower04/pseuds/PurpleFlower04
Summary: Marinette gets akumatized, but refuses to transform into a villain only getting closer to complete akumatization when Lila's around. The class sees this and are both shocked and amazed.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 110





	Almost Disaster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miraculousandstrangerthingsworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousandstrangerthingsworld/gifts).



> I guess this turned to slight salt, but here's something that has a little fluff in it for my collab partner! She usually writes angst (only wrote fluff once) and that can get people down, so I made this to help her get a little fluff in her life, even if it's the only fluff she'll get for a while, she deserves it!
> 
> Update: credit to JJ and Kaboo for the prompt which inspired this fic. Very interesting concept!

Tears leave Marinette’s eyes. Lila had yet again accused her of something she never did, yet couldn’t prove it. She could turn into Ladybug and say that Marinette didn’t do it, but how was she going to pull that off? She could say she happened to be passing by the class, since it was targeted so much, but maybe next time. Everyone believes Ladybug, and Lila won’t ever be able to frame Marinette again. A purple butterfly gently flies over to her purse, but Marinette has a plan. Chloe was able to fend off the akuma, so she could do it too. 

“Princess Justice, I am Hawkmoth. I will give you the power to punish those who have disobeyed. In return, give me the ladybug and cat miraculous,” Hawkmoth demands with the purple glowing mask around her face.

“Never! No matter how long this takes, I won’t get akumatized, even if I have to battle the akuma off,” Marinette says.

“What do you mean? You were supposed to turn into a princess who’d deal out justice for everyone’s misdeeds!” Hawkmoth argues.

“You can’t akumatize me. I’ve been the only one, aside from Adrien, that hasn’t been akumatized in my class for a reason,” Marinette says.

“I tried a few times, but you were just lucky. Now I’ll get you, no matter how long it takes!” Hawkmoth says.

“You sure? I’m not letting that happen, no matter how sad I get!” Marinette keeps arguing with him.

Marinette goes home and her parents take notice. “What’s wrong, Marinette? You have a purple glowing mask around your face, but you haven’t turned into anything. While I’m glad you’re not letting Hawkmoth get to you, I’m still concerned.” Sabine says.

“Lila lied and accused me of something I didn’t do. I was sad, and the akuma went into my purse, but I’m refusing to be akumatized,” Marinette tiredly explains.

“If you’re getting any closer to akumatization, let me know. I’ll help you deal with it,” Sabine answers.

“Turn into Princess Justice so I can get this over with already!” Hawkmoth says, frustrated with her stubbornness.

“Nope. Not a chance,” Marinette says.

The argument continues while Marinette gets her homework done. She then goes on to dinner and tries sleeping after that, but Hawkmoth telepathically speaking to her keeps her awake. She ends up arguing all night.

* * *

The next day, Marinette slowly gets up and goes to school. When she arrives, Lila sees her and immediately starts talking to Adrien. Marinette gets halfway transformed into Princess Justice, but manages to drop that, although Hawkmoth still stays.

* * *

When class starts, everyone who sees Marinette’s face is in shock.

“What’s the matter, Hawkbutt?” Marinette gloats, “can’t akumatize one girl with depression?”

The class continues watching in both shock and fear. 

“He tried akumatizing me last night and hasn’t given up,” she replies with a yawn, “hopefully history will be boring enough to get him to leave me alone.”

“Marinette, how did you battle him off all night?” Alya asks.

“Just got too stubborn. Wouldn’t let him transform me,” Marinette answers.

“Wow, that’s amazing. Hawkmoth, stop trying to akumatize my best friend!” Alya says.

“She’s a good friend of mine as well. Don’t you dare even mess with her!” Adrien says. 

“Ok class, time for hi- wait, Marinette, why is there a glowing purple mask around your face? Is Hawkmoth trying to akumatize you?” Mrs. Bustier asks.

“Yes, I’m hoping that when you start the class, it’ll bore Hawkmoth away from me,” Marinette says.

“That’s awful. It seems you’re fighting him off, which is great you’re resisting him, and you haven’t transformed either. I hope you can get him away from you. Anyway, let’s start,” she says.

History, luckily, is pretty boring today. However, Hawkmoth’s purple mask is still around her, trying to find a spare moment to to catch her off guard and transform her. However, Marinette continues mentally refusing, as to not disrupt her class. 

The rest of the school day is spent fending off Hawkmoth, getting closer when Lila accuses her of something she didn’t do, but still managing to fend Hawkmoth off when others take Marinette’s side as to help prevent her akumatization, rather than believe Lila.

* * *

Adrien goes to Marinette after school. “Want me to give you a limo ride home? I want to help you fend off Hawkmoth.”

“Adrien, that’s so sweet, but I don’t know if I should.”

“It’s ok. I can take you home no problem. You must be tired from battling Hawkmoth all night and all school day, you shouldn’t need to walk home after all that,” Adrien says, putting his arm around her shoulder.

“I guess I will. Thank you for the offer.” Marinette says, grateful for the break, even if Hawkmoth keeps trying to akumatize her. 

As soon as the limo stops by the bakery, she gets out, with Adrien getting out with her. She hugs him, the akuma getting a looser hold of her. “Thank you again, Adrien, for offering me the ride home.”

“No problem. Anything for a friend like you. I hope you feel better and get Hawkmoth out of your head soon!” Adrien says.

Marinette enters the bakery, still tired from arguing with Hawkmoth for a whole day now.

“Hawkmoth’s still bothering you, isn’t he?” Sabine says.

“Yes. He has a looser grip on me, so now it isn’t taking as much energy to fend him off. I might need to put off homework. I think I can fend him off by the end of today and also have my homework done,” Marinette says.

“That’s ok, sweetheart. Take as much time as you need,” Sabine says.

Tom sees Marinette tired and with the purple glowing mask on her face. “I heard your mom saying you were being akumatized, but you refused. Good job for fighting him off, but I hope he gets off of your mind soon! You seem really tired.”

“Yeah, thanks dad! I don’t know how much of this I can take, but if I get akumatized, just know I love you both,” Marinette says.

“We love you too,” Tom says.

Both parents hug her, and the akuma finally exits her purse. She collapses in their arms, and Tom takes her up to her room.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you want to hang out with fellow Miraculous readers and writers? Do you want your MLB writing to improve, or just want to hang out in a fun community? Join the [ Miraculous Fanworks](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) Discord Server! They have monthly events, challenges, beta services, other interesting fanworks in MLB, and more!
> 
> Come join today!


End file.
